Cure for poison
by mikey3131
Summary: My first fan fic. Rated pg-13 for safety. Pls R
1. Getting the Sample

I don't own any Case Closed characters, blah, blah you know what I mean.

It has been three weeks since Conan found out about the alcohol that temporarily transformed him to his old form. "Bye Conan Dad and I will be out a little late getting groceries." "Ok, bye Rachel!" "Don't stay up to late Conan, ok?" Rachel quickly added. "Now that they're gone I can get Dr.Agasa over here." Conan thought to himself. So as he called him the phone rang seven times until he picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey doctor its Jimmy." "What do you need Jimmy?" "I need you to come over to Rachel's house, Rachel and Richard left to shop for groceries. It's the perfect time to get a sample of some of the alcohol. As you remember she put it at the top of the cabinet after I tried to swipe it and I am too short to reach the top." "Ok, I'll be over there as quick as I can Jimmy but I'm in the middle of and experiment and I have to finish it so it might be awhile." "Ok Doctor."

After he hung up with Dr.Agasa, Conan turned on the TV. Masked Yaiba: Vanquishing the Dark was just coming on. It was a movie that was popular about two months ago when it came out. Conan had nothing else to do so he decided to watch it. About 3 hours later when it was over he decided to see what else was on. "Wow! They have a short story on the news about me! I gotta watch this!" "The once famous Jimmy Kudo seems to have disappeared. Many people think he probably lost his touch. Other people still believe in Kudo and say he is probably on a vacation trip. After Jimmy Kudo mysteriously disappeared, it seems Richard Moore has risen to be one of the best detectives in the country!" It went on and on about debates, e-mail poles, and history of Richard. He really didn't care much about Richard, so he turned off the TV. He started to lie down to fall asleep when Dr.Agasa rang the doorbell.

"What took you so long to get here Doctor?" "Sorry Jimmy, I hurried down here as soon as I finished my experiment!" "Well you better hurry up and get a sample because Rachael and Richard should be back any minute!" So Dr.Agasa grabbed a chair and stood on it and started to reach for the bottle when he heard footsteps coming. "Hurry and get down Doctor, I can here them!" Conan quickly whispered. Conan quickly ran to the door and opened it. Mr.Fracker the landlord was asking to collect the rent. He told him to come back tomorrow because Richard is out right now. She said "ok" and left. "Dr.Agasa hurry and get some!" "I'm pouring it in a beaker right now." Suddenly MORE footsteps could be heard. Conan looked outside. "Hurry Doctor, it's Rachel!" "Finished!" Doctor Agasa quickly put the beaker in his pocket and moved the chair back. "Uh, hi Doctor Agasa, what are you doing here?" "Oh, Conan just wanted me to come over and help him with his math, we uh, just finished!" Dr. Agasa had a cool, and collected look on his face. "Conan why didn't you ask me to help you?" "I uh..." "He knew you were going to be home late and you told him not to stay up late so he invited me over to help him." Dr. quickly interrupted. "Well, ok if you say so." Rachel had a strange feeling that he was lying but she didn't say anything. "Uh Rachel, where is Richard?" "He's in the car asleep. He fell asleep before I even got to the supermarket!" "Well I should be getting home. I hope you do well on your next math test Conan! Good night." "Oh, would you wake up my dad and tell him to lock the car and come inside?" "Sure Rachel."

My first chapter... Well pls R&R.


	2. New invention

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been working on my science fair. (BOOM) X science project.  
  
_It has been three days since Dr.Agasa got a sample. He has just gotten out of school and is checking up on Dr.Agasa's progress._

"So how's the research coming Doc.?" "I haven't made very much progress because I've been working on your latest invention." "What is it?" "They're called the jump boots. It attaches to your shoes, yet it does add about a ½ an inch to you, and whenever you're in a situation where you need to jump very high, these attachments will open up and give you a quick jump! Be warned though, it hasn't been tested so do not use it inside a building until you have tried it and it is a one shot. The batteries can't hold enough juice. Now if you will hand me your shoes, I will attach them now. There you go Jimmy, now remember to be careful when you use it!" _"Great, another untested invention!"_ Conan thought to himself.

"Man I hope Dr.Agasa gets the antidote soon!" Conan loudly thought to himself. As he said it, a man with a black cloak on walked by...

About an hour later Conan arrived at Rachel's. They weren't home yet and it was about 6:00 P.M. so no one was around. So he decided to try out the new invention. He walked out into the street and pressed the button. It made a small high-pitched sound like a camera before it flashes. Conan prepared for it, he stiffened up, and waited, and waited, and waited, he decided that there must be something wrong and loosened up, and then it happened, the boots activated and made him do a small back flip. He landed with his right foot sideways. "Ouch! That really hurt." He slowly limped up to their apartment and got a pack of ice. When Rachael and Richard came in Conan was sitting with his foot propped up with an ice pack on it. He was watching Masked Yaiba. "Conan, what happened?" "The little brat probably was messing around and fell." "I was walking home from school and I twisted my ankle in a hole in the sidewalk." "Well, either way, I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow morning."

Well I hope you liked it! Pls R&R. Next chapter will be coming out soon (i hope). If you want to see what jump boots look like, type this URL in the address bar (remember to delete spaces in URL!)-  
h t t p : w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / m i k e y 3 1 3 1 / j u m p (percent sign) 2 0 b o o t s . G I F


End file.
